


Translation

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Communication, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yurio rarely says what he really means but Yuuri thinks he's learned how to properly translate Yurio's words





	Translation

Yuuri now he was training with Victor in Russia, was trying hard to cultivate good relationships with his friends and rinkmates. 

Mila was easy, she’d welcomed him immediately. Georgi was on board as well waxing poetic about how pure and romantic his relationship with Victor was. 

Lilia he’d been terrified of but once he’d danced for her she’d nodded her head and said it was “acceptable”. 

She was easier to please than Yakov anyway who intimidated the hell out of Yuuri. Yuuri figured he’d proven himself when Yakov started giving him advice, albeit at volume. 

The one he struggled to get a bead on the most was ironically the one he knew best: Yurio. He was aware enough to know that Yurio rarely said what he really felt and eventually, after spending enough time with the kid, Yuuri thought he could translate.

He was just musing on this while resting on the couch when there came a banging on the front door. Yuuri jumped a foot in the air before hurrying to answer it. Victor was at his one on one practice with Yakov but Yuuri was pretty sure he knew who was at the door.

Sure enough when he answered he found Yurio scowling on the doorstep. 

“Hello Yurio” Yuuri said mildly as the teen pushed past him into the apartment.

“Whatever Pig I’m not here to be social and that’s not my name!” 

Translation: I am here specifically to spend time with you

Yuuri had tried calling Yurio by his proper name when he had arrived in Russia but the teen had gotten quiet and kicked at the floor and said “I thought you called me by that stupid nickname your sister gave me” which Yuuri took to mean “Please call me Yurio”

“Okay, why did you come then?” Yuuri had learned not to call Yurio out on what he really meant. So he kept his amusement to himself as he followed Yurio into the kitchen.

The teen put two bags of shopping on the kitchen island.

“I’m here to teach your dumb ass how to cook proper Russian food” 

Translation: I want to bond with you over food like we did in Japan

“Did you not like the bento I made you?” Yuuri still kept his tone mild but he couldn’t help poking as he came to see what the teen had brought.

“It...wasn’t all disgusting”

Translation: I really liked it.

“That’s good! But if you didn’t hate it then is there any particular reason for today? Not that I’m not grateful” Yuuri got to work helping Yurio unpack the groceries. There seemed to be a lot of beets but Yuuri would do his best. This was his new home after all.

“You should be fucking grateful! But it’s a fucking  _ crime _ you’ve been living in Russia for two months and don’t know how to make any proper fucking Russian food. And it’s not like Victor can fucking teach you”

Translation: I want to share something that’s important to me with you and be smug that I can share this with you when Victor can’t.

Victor could cook but it was….rather bland. Victor appreciates good food but had mostly stuck to bland athlete approved meals when it came to cooking at home. He likes  _ eating _ but not really cooking so he didn’t try. He’s gotten a little better since Yuuri moved in because he wants to make nice things for Yuuri in a way that he didn’t care about for himself. 

“Well I’ve had your piroshki so I know I’m in good hands.” Yuuri answered with a smile. 

They got to work with Yurio directing Yuuri around the kitchen like a tiny tyrant. At one point they put on a playlist of Yurio’s music. It was a bit dark and heavy for Yuuri’s taste but it made the teen happy.

“Where did you learn to cook anyway Yurio? You’re really good at it” Yuuri asked as he stirred the borscht they were currently making.

“My grandfather taught me! He’s the one who figured out how to make katsudon piroshki! He’s the best cook! He taught me everything he knows back when I lived in Moscow” Yurio had lit up like a light bulb and he looked a great deal younger than he usually did, “He still sends me recipes and instructions from time to time”

“I’d love to meet him sometime, he sounds like a great man, and I’d love to know how to make piroshki from the master. My dad taught me to cook you know” Yuuri bit his lip to keep from smiling too much at how excited Yurio looked.

“We could go visit him!” Yuuri knew enough to know that that offer was NOT made lightly. While not exactly a secret it wasn’t super well known that Yurio came a background closer to Yuuri’s than Victor’s when it came to money. 

“I’d like that, and next time we visit Hasetsu we should get my dad to give us lessons in cooking katsudon.” Yuuri offered.

“Really!?” Yurio in that moment looked as excitedly happy as Minami did at all times. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile fondly at the boy.

“It’s a promise” and to Yuuri’s eternal shock Yurio  _ hugged  _ him. 

Then he seemed to realise what he’d done because he let go and coughed before getting his normal scowl on his face.

“If you tell anyone I did that I’ll fucking stab you and if you back out on your promise I’ll fucking stab you” Yurio said before stomping off towards fridge for something.

Yuuri just smiled to himself. 

Really Yurio was easy to understand if you listened properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a silly fic that mentioned in passing Yurio barging into Victor and Yuuri's apartment to teach Yuuri how to cook. Then got inspired to write this!


End file.
